Ouran High School Boy Band and Other Stories
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: A collection of short Ouran one-shots about anyone and everyone where anything can happen! Re-done so only read the ones that sound interesting to you!
1. The Anticlimactic Airplane!

"_Target...Acquired." _those all too familiar words rang in Haruhi's ears as the two people pulled her over and pushed her into the car. She was immediately blindfolded and put in an empty seat. She could feel the door on her left and who she thought to be Mori on the right. The car door opened and closed and grumbling was heard as two other people slid into the car.

"Hey Haruhi! Can you guess where we're going?" Tamaki's excited voice said across from her.

"No, Sempai, I can't. With you guys I never know, and I especially can't guess because I have nothing to go off of because I can't _see._"

"Oh, right," Tamaki removed the blindfold and Haurhi opened her eyes to see Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all crammed in a car.

"Where's Kyoya-sempai?"

"Mother didn't like the thought of being crammed in a car with the rest of her family," the twins chimed. "Not a very loving mother if you ask me."

"After this car ride we're going to the airport to go to Fiji!" Hunny announced. "We're bringing snacks and cake!"

"Wrong; I can't go. I don't have a passport."

"Yes you do! We put in an order for you last time we went to the beach!" Tamaki replied.

"Well I don't have the money."

"That's okay, our mom and dad agreed to pay for you to go. If you agree to get a tan and model mom's clothing at her next fashion show!" the twins grinned slyly. "Of course we knew you would so we signed you right up!"

"What? Who asked you to control my life?" Haruhi protested.

"Haruhi! Just sit back and enjoy the ride! 'Kay?" Hunny said with a wide smile. "Have some cake!"

"No thanks." They rode in silence for about another 20 minutes.

Tamaki looked out the window. "We're here!" he announced.

"But how can I go to Fiji? I haven't packed! Am I going to wear the same outfit the entire time?"

"Nope, we told your father about it and he agreed with a 'take plenty of pictures of Haruhi, and don't try anything funny!' and we agreed," Tamaki replied, helping Haruhi out of the vehicle. "I hope you don't mind, but we'll be taking the smaller of my father's planes."

_I've never been on a plane in my life_, Haruhi thought to herself. "Yeah, sure whatever."

Servants came and took the luggage to the awaiting airplane while the others looked for Kyoya. After searching for a while were told by the Co-pilot that 'Master Kyoya boarded the craft an hour ago.' Later they climbed up on the airplane without a problem. They all sat as the pilot made all the proper checks before take off. Then they began rolling down the air-strip.

"Sempai, why do you look so nervous? And why are you sitting all the way back there with all those bags?"

"Tamaki has a bit of motion sickness when it comes to airplanes," Kyoya informed her from two isles in front.

"Yeah, his majesty is fine in cars, boats, trains anything and everything except airplanes," the twins said from the seat in front of her.

"Usually he has some laughing gas before he flies," Hikaru continued.

"But this time he insisted on staying awake," Kaoru concluded.

"To keep you troublesome twins away form Haruhi!" Tamaki replied with a little effort as the plane hit a bump. Then the plane moved faster then pulled upwards. Haruhi felt herself being pulled back as the plane climbed then leveled out.

"Welcome to SuohAir, I'm Ryuu Haruo and I'll be you captain for this flight. We are currently flying from Kyoto, Japan to Sigatoka, Fiji. We'll be handing out snacks every half-hour for those you you that want that many. You can now unfasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying SuohAir and have a nice flight."

"So whose beach is in Fiji?" Harihi asked after a little while of quiet.

"Ours is!" the twins said turning around.

"Great. Sempai, where is your beach?"

"You might not want to ask him right now," Kyoya said without turning. Haruhi looked back at her sempai and saw that he was curled up like a ball and he was very pale.

"Right."

"What? No more cake? How about other snacks?"

"Nothing." While Hunny wondered where all the snacks had gone, Haruhi had fallen asleep, Mori was staring out of the window, Tamaki was sleeping as well, and the twins were getting restless with boredom. They had designed new clothing, played their video games, talked to Haruhi and tried taking naps but they were quickly getting tired of sitting. They turned around and started throwing paper balls at Haruhi. She ignored them for a bit but she knew the worst was to come so just as Hikaru threw another paper-wad at her head she caught it and sat up.

"What?" she growled.

"We're bored," the twins complained. "This is the most bored we've ever been in our lives."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

They shrugged. "I don't know." Haruhi sighed and shifted position to go back to sleep. "Boo, you aren't very fun." they looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, Kaoru, since we can't mess with his majesty, I guess we'll just have to mess with Haruhi."

"Yes! What shall we do Hikaru? I think we should..." Haruhi had gotten very nervous as she heard her name involved with the words 'mess with'.

"Why don't you play pranks on each other?" Haruhi suggested.

"Because we know all of each other's pranks!"

"Then prank Kyoya-semapi."

"We've never thought of that before..."

"Don't begin to," Kyoya replied curtly.

"Aw."

Then something else happened that may never happen again. Kyoya looked back to his notebook and turned the page...no paper. He checked all the pages...no extras. "I don't have any paper." he muttered. He asked the flight attendant for some. None there. He asked the twins. None there. He asked Haruhi. None. Hunny and Mori. None. "Alright, I'll just take a nap and get some paper later."

He couldn't sleep.

"I need to have some paper to finish my work." He searched all over and found nothing. "I need some paper!" he exclaimed.

Aside from that drama, someone heard the call of nature. "Is there a bathroom?" he asked.

"No sir."

"But I need to go."

"I'm sorry, but we'll be landing in a couple of hours. Up until that time you'll have to wait."

"What kind of plane doesn't have a bathroom?" he said exasperated. "I shouldn't have eaten so many cakes! But they're so good! Ugh!"

"Are you sure you can't wait?" they all said.

"I can't!"

"Wow, even 17-year-olds have tiny bladders.," Haruhi thought.

"Okay," the co-pilot replied. "We're not out of Japan yet so we'll land and you can go." A few minutes later they were on the ground Hunny bolted for the bathroom and everyone began to discuss if it was really worth is going to Fiji. They decided it wasn't. So they called a taxi and drove back up and went home.


	2. The Truth About Roller Coasters!

It was a bright and sunny day at the amusement park where everyone went. All enjoyed the sun on their faces, the wind in their hair then Hikaru and Kaoru decided it would be fun to go on all of the roller coasters. Starting at the smallest and the easiest to ride they worked their way up to the monster roller coaster called 'The Gut Flipper' because of its insanely high drops and loop-the-loops. That being said, everyone enjoys a good couple of laps on a roller coaster but riding on all of them was enough to make any person queasy. But not the twins. Map in hand, every coaster ridden was checked off and The Gut Flipper was circled as the climax of the trip. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the others along without any beaks. Soon they reached the immense ride.

"There it is Kaoru."

"The Gut Flipper..." Kaoru and Hikaru turned toward each other. "This is gonna be awesome! Let's go!" each took one of Haruhi's hands and pulled her into the line. In no time, they were at the front being strapped in. It was late so the hosts were the last and only riders. The car was pulled up the hill then they dropped suddenly from the top, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny all screaming as the car swerved and made a small loop then chugged back up the hill then dropped again.

"The 'Grip Loop' is coming up!" Hikaru shouted at the top of his voice. At full speed the car swept towards, up and around the first loop with ease. But on the second loop, a thud was heard and as it went up, it lost momentum and stopped, hanging upside down. They thought they were going to be stuck like that until the coaster jolted slid down and had enough momentum to crest the second hill, but then it stopped again.

"Huh? We're stuck?" the twins wondered.

"S-stuck?" Haruhi whimpered. She looked over the edge on the car. "That's a long way down."

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"N-nope, just fine."

"Well it looks like we're going to be stuck up here a while," Hikaru commented putting his hand behind his head in a relaxed position. They could hear the noise from the rest of the park quickly dying down as the place began to close. A sudden wind picked up rocking the ride and making everyone on edge. The metal creaked. Haruhi scooted closer to Tamaki in the seat next to her and huddled up. "Are you sure you're okay?" There was another creak and the car lurched forward then stopped again.

"Okay I'll admit it! I'm scared of heights!" Haruhi cried.

"I-it's okay Haruhi really! We all have faults!" Tamaki replied hastily. "L-like, I have a passion for stuffed bears!"

"When Kaoru and I were little, I purposely tried to loose him wherever we went to see if he could get back without me!" Hikaru blurted.

"What?" Kaoru turned to his twin.

"Ha, ha, I thought it was a good time to say it since we're trying to make Haruhi feel better," Hikaru laughed awkwardly.

"I like cooking," Tamaki added desperately searching for things to make Haruhi feel better. "Come on, Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Kyoya, help me out here!"

"I like math," Kyoya offered simply.

"There's no fault in that!" the twins argued.

"Does it have to be embarrassing? Ugh, fine. I _have_ to fix my hair with a certain kind of hair gel that isn't made anymore. I measure out exactly 1 teaspoon of it then I have to mix it in while I dry my hair. Happy?"

"A little bit much isn't it Kyoya?" Tamaki and the twins said.

"What about you?" Tamaki asked Hunny and Mori.

"Well, though it sounds strange, I LOVE CAKE! Cake-y, cake-y, cake-y...!" Hunny replied.

"Is there no character depth in you?" the twins sighed. "Mori-sempai?"

"Mmh," he grunted.

"Come on, it can't be worse than Kyoya's."

"I-I have a collection of horses."

"What?"

"I have a collection...of...horses...?"

"You mean to say that Mori-sempai has a collection...of horses?"

"Oh no, not horses," Hunny pipped up. "Unicorns. He loves 'em!"

"You know, that doesn't surprise me much," the twins said.

"What about you Kaoru?" Tamaki asked. "What is a fault that you have?"

"Um, I'd rather not say."

"Come on Kaoru," Hikaru coaxed. "We're your friends and brother!"

"Well, which one?"

"Any of 'em. It's not like you have one I don't know."

"Well, um...okay. I'm not actually related to Hikaru."

…...

"WHAT?"

"Say What? K-Karou...? We're not...brothers? But how could we look so much alike...? Are you sure? Kaoru...!"

"But how?"

"What?"

"Kaoru is this true?" Haruhi asked urgently. "You have to be somehow related! Two people can't look so much alike unless they're related!"

"Guys calm down, I'm just kidding. I don't think I have any you'd be interested in." Everyone let out a sigh a relief then looked at one another and laughed. Just then the roller coaster started back up and they finished the ride and got in the car.

"We're all agreed that none of these faults leave this car, right?" Kyoya said.

"Right!"


	3. Ouran High School Boy Band!

The hosts all sat at the table staring at one another. Then Tamaki entered. "This is bad," he mumbled. "I called you all here to think of ideas for entertaining the guests. And though I hate to admit it, I don't have a clue what our next topic should be. Any ideas?"

"We could do another test of courage," the twins grinned. "We didn't get to scare anyone."

"Knowing you two, you've thought of more horrible tricks to play one people. No test of courage topics."

"We could have a cake party!"

"We have one of those everyday."

"And frankly," Kyoya slid in. "I don't think we could afford anymore cakes than we get regularly."

"What do you propose Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't see why we have to do anything this week," he shrugged.

"We want to entertain our guests, this keeps them on their toes!"

"Well if you want to entertain us, why don't you ask us!" said a squeaky feminine voice.

"Oh great," the club sighed as Renge appeared out of the ground on a pedestal laughing as usual.

"Seriously, are you guys that dull? If you're lost there's no harm in asking your guests, especially me! I have some great ideas as your manager!"

"What were you thinking of, Renge?" Tamaki reluctantly asked.

"Hmm, well I know one thing ALL of the girls would go crazy over, but you would have to keep it up for at least a week." The hosts didn't look convinced. The manager put her hands on her hips. "Fine, I thought you would listen to your manager!"

"We are," the hosts replied.

"Then I propose that you form a boy band!"

"What? No way!" the twins argued. "Who would sing? and do you know how much goes into those?"

"Evidently you do, so anyway, I told the guests that you would be performing tomorrow, you might want to get ready!" and with that and a wide grin on her face, she spiraled back down and vanished.

"So, Hikaru, Kaoru do you know about boy bands?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, but only because our mother loves them, they're some of her best clients. She always comes home and tells us about her experience with them and what they do. It's hard work. Frankly boring to us."

"Okay then, the guests are expecting a band what do we do?"

"Well, first thing first we pick who going to be on what instrument," Hikaru informed them. "I call drums."

"Mori can be on base," Kaoru continued. "I can do some violin."

"But what does everyone else do?" the twins looked around.

"I can't play an instrument, so I'll just manage the funds," Kyoya noted.

"I can write songs!" Hunny said. "Or at least I can write poetry!"

"I can't sing or play an instrument, so I guess I out of this one."

"That's okay Haruhi! You can do the keyboard! Tamaki can teach you!"

"Then what do I do?" Tamaki replied. "Well besides teaching Haruhi the basics of piano-"

"Whoa! Piano is different from keyboard," Hikaru said. "Keyboard is much easier. All you have to do is teach Haruhi what notes are where and how to read sheet music then you're good to go. And sir, you're the lead singer."

"SINGER! Oh! I've always wanted to be a singer!"

"Shall we pick a name?" Kyoya suggested.

"The Teds!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Usa-Chans! Your bear isn't cute," Hunny argued.

"What? Haruhi you think my bear is cute don't you?" Tamaki exclaimed grabbing his bear and shoving it toward Haruhi.

"Honestly Sempai, I've seen cuter."

"How about something hardcore like Metal Post?" Hikaru suggested.

"No, something mysterious like Fog-Bank!" Kaoru put in.

"What do you think Haruhi?" everyone asked. "You're the honor student, think of something!"

"Well um, since our symbol is kinda roses I think it should have to do with roses."

"Rose Thorn!"

"Rose-FLASH.!"

"Twisted Rose Vine!"

"Heart of Roses!"

"I was think more along the lines of Rose Flood or Open Rose," Haruhi said. Everyone gave her a sideways glance. "Well, when I opened the door to find you guys, there was a flood of roses. I think this is what really attracts guests, the light rosy atmosphere."

"I'm sold," the twins agreed.

"Open Rose! Open Rose!" Hunny cheered.

"Now all we need is a song and some outfits!" Hikaru and Kaoru finished.

"I can handle that!" Hunny told them then everyone began working on project Ouran Host Club Band.

-The Next Day-

"Can't wait to see Open Rose's premier!"

"Neither can I! I heard Tamaki has an amazing voice and he's the singer of the group."

"I heard that Tamaki taught Haruhi how to play keyboard!"

"Hikaru's playing drums? Wow he must be great!"

"Kaoru is on Violin! Oh and Mori's on base! this is going to be an amazing concert I can tell!"

The rumors of Open Rose's first concert ever were running rampant through the school as Renge had made sure to publish a magazine article about the host's new band. All the girls, even those who didn't go to the club knew about the concert and were planning to go hear only one song. Even the guys caught wind of this, and being a little jealous of the hosts decided to go see what was so special about this event.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Renge shouted into the microphone as she rose out of the floor. "Are you ready to rock?"

Screams answered in reply.

"Well beyond what you were expecting we will have other bands here tonight as well! First up..."

In the back, other bands besides Open Rose were preparing to preform. The hosts suited up and began to set up their stage behind the others.

"Black and or white shirts with red pants or jackets...check. Instruments, check. Sound and lighting check, okay there's 10 minutes until show time," Kyoya informed the band, "tune up now because you won't get a chance later."

"Hunny-sempai, you have the lyrics?"

"Yep and you guys practiced?"

"Yep."

"Keep in mind, Haruhi has the opening line and we all have parts," Tamaki said as he straightened his belt. "You ready Haruhi?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"And now the band you've all been waiting for! Ouran's own, Open Rose singing _Mata Ashita_!"

The curtain rose and smoke filled the stage, rose petals flew everywhere and Haruhi stepped up to the mike.

"When I opened the door, there was..."

_We're always here waiting for you, so_

_if something's troubling you, let us hear about it_

_Even your sad face (don't worry), which was crying earlier (soon),_

_Look, we can change it to a smile before you know it_

"Change it to a smile!" Hunny exclaimed.

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling_

_So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky_

_Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking_

_With me!_

_You might laugh like it's a trivial joke_

_But we just always want to see your happy face_

_Even with downpour and storm clouds (don't worry) looming over us until now (soon)_

_Look, we can laugh it off and keep walking_

"Ahaha, Keep walking!" Hunny added.

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling,_

_So we'll never forget the warmth_

_from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking_

_with me!_

_No matter if we fight and disagree (no matter what happens)_

_There will never be regrets about meeting you_

"Let's go!" Tamaki cheered.

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling_

_So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky_

_Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking_

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling_

_So we'll never forget the warmth_

_from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking_

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling_

_So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky_

_Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking_

_With me!_

"Mata Ashita!" Haruhi shouted with a smile as she waved to the crowd.

The crowd cheered and shouted and clapped-even the guys. The hosts bowed and waved as they left the stage. "I can't believe how fun that actually was!" Haruhi said after taking a sip of water.

"Maybe we should do that more often," Tamaki agreed.

"That was a good song Hunny-sempai! Everyone loved it!" the twins congratulated.

"Cute and sunny is the way!" Hunny smiled and he skipped off to get some cake.


	4. Well this is odd!

One day, a unknown girl opened up the door and the hosts made their usual greeting. The girl calmly walked in, looked around then ran over and tackled Tamaki. She started talking about random things saying, "Oh! So that's the kind of shampoo you wear! It smells nice and you must condition as well your hair is just so soft! Are you the king of this club? I could imagine your royal hair and princely manner charming all the girls! Just wait until Haruto sees you! Then again knowing how Tuo always reacts when you're mentioned...never mind, I'll just enjoy you while he's not here!"

"Excuse me, do I know you, princess?" Tamaki asked with a cough as he tried to sit up.

"Aw, Tamaki-niisan, can't you tell that we look familiar? I'm your sister!"

"Technically, step-sister," joined another young voice. The hosts turned and looked at the new guest, a young boy, about the age of twelve wearing shorts and a light blue oxford shirt with a dark blue vest on top. He had white hair, differing from the girl's strawberry-blond.

"Tuo! I mean Haruto, you came all the way here?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" he replied smoothly. "you might want to get off him, though, he has never met you before. He hasn't met me either." Tamaki stood as the weight was lifted and dusted himself off.

"Kyoya, cancel all appointments."

"Yes." Kyoya pulled out his phone and dialed some numbers.

"Tamaki Suou, my name is Haruto Yoshikazu and this is my neighbor Nanase Chimène , however I live with my neighbors so Nana-san is like a sister to me. If you are her brother then you are, regrettably, mine as well."

"Haruto, don't speak that way of Tamaki, if you're going to be like that go back to the house. Anyway, Tamaki-niisan, we've heard so much about you! Is it okay if I call you by your french name? French is a little bit easier for me to pronounce, by the way my full name is Jonisa Nanase (also used at Nanete) Chimène Murasaki-Wakato."

"For the sake of our customers I must insist that you use Tamaki's usual name," Kyoya informed her turning after his call. "We will also use your Japanese name, if you please."

She acknowledged this then continued. "My mother is not French like yours Tamaki, however when my mother caught wind of the events occurring (those being that Tamaki's father was marrying Tamaki's mother and divorcing his old wife), it sparked her interest to see what was so special about France. She grew to love the country as it seems your father did. Unfortunately, when he divorced my mother he left her and me behind. I was only born but by that time you were apparently old enough to crawl. My mother re-married a Frenchman when my father left. That's when Tuo arrived! His parents died in a car crash when he was little so he lives with us now!" she rested her elbow on the 12 year old's head.

"Haruto! My name is Haruto."

"In short," Nanase ignored the remark. "We have a small, confused and loving Japanese family of four that lives in Japan, has two summer homes in France, and uses French as its first language and Japanese as its second!"

"That doesn't explain why you're in our school right now though," the twins exclaimed a little annoyed at being left out and not being able to talk for a while. "We've never seen you before!"

"Well in our life there's a story behind everything, this is the story behind this one," Nanase explained. "So one evening my parents were having a private discussion when I walked past to go to bed. I heard the names Suou, company, family and things like that spoken in Japanese so I decided to find out what was going on. I went into their bedroom and sat on their bed and listened. I soon knew of the situation do decided to do a little research.

"On the internet I typed in Suou and a whole bunch of companies owned by Mr. Suou appeared also did the names Ootori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka and Morinozuka and the name of this school. I went more in depth about this school and I learned that Mr. Suou is the chairman of Ouran Academy and his son, Tamaki Suou, was running very well known club called the Host Club! The club was the reason all of your names were linked!" she turned back to Tamaki and smiled. He returned a feeble smile then sat heavily on the floor.

The hosts gathered around him to help him up. "No, no I'm fine I just need time for this to all sink in," he sighed. "I really do have a complex family? I have a sister? What else do I have that I didn't know?"

"I do believe you have a nephew, Haruto understands it better than I do," Nanase replied passing on the baton to her neighbor.

"When Nanase's mother married into the Frenchman's family his child already had grown up and married (he had a previous mate as well) but his child and his child's wife died in a car accident leaving his grandson, Toshirou, an orphan. Toshirou also lives with us but he is the head of the Wakato family so he has to run his father's company while he is gone. By the way, Toshirou is eight years old. Now you know the family history and now we can move off of the formalities."

"Why does a neighbor know about all of this information?" the twins grumbled.

"Because I'm like family, remember?" Haruto sighed.

"What do you have against Tamaki-sempai? You've never met him!" Haruhi asked.

"I know what his father did, and anyone in the Suou deserves blame for abandoning Nanase and her family like that."

"But they're happy now, right? As long as your family is happy then you should be happy and not worry about it either," Haruhi said.

"Whatever, we're not even supposed to be here. Come on Nanase, let's go back."

"Okay, see you later Tamaki-niisan!" and the two left just as suddenly as they appeared.

Later that afternoon everyone left except for Tamaki who was trying to figure out how he never knew about his sister. He called his father who didn't pick up, he tried calling Nanase's family, no one picked up. Flummoxed, Tamaki went home.

Everyday for the rest of the week when he came to the club he greeted and tackled by his alleged sister and every once in a while, she would even show up at his house. It drove the poor teen insane. In class one day he peered into the room then slipped in slamming the door behind himself. Kyoya was the only person in the class so Tamaki came and sat in front of him. "Have you seen Nanase recently?"

"No, except for yesterday at the club," he replied without looking up from his book.

"Good," Tamaki thought for a moment. "Kyoya, was that how I acted when we first met? Crazy and out-of-sorts?"

"In a way, yes."

"Oh, Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed grabbing Kyoya's hands as he did in an apologetic gesture. "I'm so sorry! How could you put up with me! I'm sure you've never wanted to hit someone more!"

Kyoya had a blank face. "Right, Tamaki, can you let go of my hands? I'm trying to read."

Tamaki released his grip then turned in the chair and put his head in his arms. "How can I make her go away?" he mumbled.

"Prove that she isn't your sister."

"What?"

"If you prove that she isn't your sister then she has no right to act in such a manner unless you allow it."

"Kyoya! You're a genius!"

"Thank you, I know you don't need to tell me."

…?

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You two are smart, help me think of how Nanase wouldn't be my sister." Tamaki shouted running up to them.

"Don't be stupid Tono, there's no way we can prove that Nanase isn't your sister."

"What?"

"Actually, said Kaoru, if you change your hair color..."

"I would never ruin my hair with toxic coloring!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What, we already did," Hikaru said taking off his hat and exposing brown hair while Kaoru revealed his blond hair.

…?

"Haruhi! I need to get Nanase away from me, how do I do that?" Tamaki asked Haruhi in the host club.

"Maker her hate you."

"What? how? I'm the most likeable person I know! Well maybe besides Hunny-sempai."

"Actually it's really easy for a person like you, just act like her. That's not too hard."

"But I told myself I'd never do it again after I did it to Kyoya!"

"Do it Sempai, it may be the thing that tears us apart!"

…?

"Hunny, do you have a way of getting people to hate you?"

"Act cold heart-ed. It's what Mori does to get people away from him. That or he just hurts them."

"Mori...does that?"

"Yep, it's how I handle people that are too over friendly as well. You know, you are almost too over-friendly."

…?

So Tamaki, slightly confused by everyone's reactions went to club and before Nanase could tackle him, he stood in front of her, looked her in the eye and said: "My dear, if you are my sister you will need to learn not to attack me like this. If you continue I will be forced to block your entrance on to the Ouran campus. So please stop or I will be forced to make you."

"Sister?" Nanase replied, "are you nuts? Who told you I was your sister? I just love tackling you 'cause your expression is funny!"

Tamaki turned bright red and very hot as he but his lip and turned a little angry and a little embarrassed. Then he sighed and sat up. Opening his eyes he realized, it was all a dream. "I really need to stop watching kid TV shows."


	5. Dark Lord 3 Returns!

_**WARNING: **_**this story contains spoilers from the books! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Knock, knock Haruhi!"

"Tamaki how many times have I told you, we're going in through the front doors not the side!"

"Aw, come on Haruhi! I just need to ask you a favor!" Haruhi sighed and unblocked the door then unlocked it.

"What."

"I'm new to this whole organization thing, so as my girlfriend with commoner's experience you should help me organize!" he put on a wide smile and tilted his head up slightly just like in their hosting days.

"Okay, but I'm not doing it for you."

"That's fine! I brought the whole crew to help!"

"Hi Haruhi!" Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru all shouted and waved. Haruhi's aloof demeanor changed in an instant.

"If we're going to clean we don't need this many people, it will just make it hard to move."

"But many hands make light work!" Tamaki offered.

"Out."

"But Haruhi!"

"Go! I remember how you all did Karuizawa. If you think I'd let all of you try to help you'd be insane. Now get out before I make you all scrub the floor with toothbrushes," Haruhi growled.

"Dark Lord #3 has returned!" they all exclaimed then the twins and Hunny bolted out of the apartment, Kyoya and Mori following. Haruhi opened the windows and left the door hanging open.

"Get the cleaning supplies and get to work. I'll start in the kitchen you start here." Tamaki ran and retrieved the cleaning supplies for Haruhi. "Good. Start by picking everything up then I'll get you a dust cloth to dust. Actually, come with me." She took Tamaki by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen in front of the sink. "Honestly do you not know how to do anything?" she filled the sink with warm water and soap then straightened the dishes into piles. She started with the cleanest and worked her way to the dirtiest. "Dry and put them away in their proper places," she instructed. "If they're still dirty always scrub until you get everything off and don't bang things around!"

Tamaki stacked the plates but one made a loud crash as he tried to put it back in. He carefully put the plate back and turned to see Haruhi in front of him staring him down. "What did I say about banging plates around?" she growled. Tears welled up in his eyes as the Dark Lord turned away and went back to washing. After the dishes she put her poor boyfriend back on the task of cleaning the living-room from top to bottom in a sparkling fashion. While he did that she finished cleaning the kitchen and checked on him frequently, scolding him when he missed a spot when dusting or vacuuming.

"Now that you've got the hang of it, clean and dust your room and every other visible surface that doesn't include the bathroom. We'll do that last." She walked into his room to see the damage. "Not bad, but there's dust everywhere! You need to clean your windows and vacuum and straighten up that bed. Call me when you're done. I want this place immaculate when I come back over. If you have any questions text me. I'll be over at the twin's place helping them." She opened and closed the door determinedly.

With a sigh Tamaki pulled out his phone and sent the twins a text. "get rdy. The dark lord s comin." without any emoticons. We'll only imagine the twins faces as they received the message just to see Haruhi appear at the door with a thick cloak of malice around her as she smiled and said. "Hello, Hikaru and Kaoru, do you need help cleaning?"

A few days later after the fear and shock of the return of Dark Lord #3 wore off the hosts all thought of a way to repay Haruhi for her 'favor' of teaching them to clean. They gathered several hundred dollars and bought a few presents for her. Then in one sitting presented them to her.

"Haru! We have some gifts for you!" Hunny declared.

She unwrapped them one by one with a blank expression.

"Well Haruhi, do you like them?" Tamaki and the twins asked.

"Oh, yes they're very nice. And in fact I recently had the help of Kyoya-sempai who recommended I get 5 five of these for you all in return," Haruhi held up 5 aprons then passed them out. "Now you can all use my new gifts to clean your apartments! Then after you're done you can clean mine as well. And make sure you do it right, I have a standard of living." Then she stood and went into the kitchen to get the meal she prepared for them.

"I guess we shouldn't have gotten her a vacuum, a broom, a mop, a sewing machine, and an iron with ironing board," Tamaki sighed. "She didn't seem very happy about them."

"I thought she would have liked them because she liked cleaning," Hikaru said.

"You all should know never to give a woman cleaning supplies," Kyoya replied. "They take it as offense."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us that? We could have saved the money for a vacation!" the rest of the boys exclaimed.

"I hope that yelling is fighting over who gets to use what item first!" Haruhi called from the kitchen.

Kyoya grinned to himself as the rest fought over which cleaning utensil they wanted to use first as Haruhi had told them.

**(Inspired by "Clyde Crashcup Invents the Wife". I OWN NOTHING! :D****)**


	6. Odd Jobs!

**In these short stories, Kyoya is thinking of odd jobs for the hosts to grow up and do. So it's what Kyoya thinks of the future. **

Tamaki Suou: he becomes a florist (also a part time substitute teacher) living by himself in France, he has several college degrees and has homes all over the world that he inherited from his father. However, he prefers to go between France and Japan often visiting other friends and more specifically his friends from the Host Club. Other than the trips from France to Japan and back his life is uneventful. He has become reserved and shy after finding his mother and bringing his family together. He has gained acceptance from his grandmother and has found out and settled most of his family disputes with my help.

Tamaki realizes his feelings for Haruhi (after being oblivious for quite some time) but their love never goes anywhere except into a deeper friendship. Though Tamaki becomes even more protective of Haruhi every time he is around her. Once a month a sends her flowers and tells her to keep in touch which she never does (then Tamaki becomes sad and feels rejected but in reality it was his own stupid fault to move back to France in the first place). As for other family, besides living a little ways away from his parents (because he's still a child at heart; note: a VERY young child) he owns a large cottage with maids and servants and has his dog (Antoinette) with him.

Takashi (Mori) Morinozuka: he becomes an actor or a singer. He is very popular with children and teens. He still practices Kendo for defense against fan-girls (that and he wants to keep up his status in his family). He lives in his family's mansion but he had it re-located so that no one could track him down.

Mori never confesses his feelings for Haruhi because he likes to keep her as a friend (that and he doesn't talk much; also because others in the group beat him to it; and I don't really know if he likes her in that way or not so I'm kind of in the dark). He still cares for animals and in fact recommended that Haruhi get a pet cat for good luck he names it Fukuko (lucky child) for her. (Everything else I have no clue about. No one except Hunny knows too much about him).

Mistukuni (Hunny) Haninozuka: he becomes a used car salesman and is a little over-the-top passionate with his job (he just seems like a passionate person). When he comes over and visits he tries to incorporate cars into the mix. We try to talk about the cake and stuffed animals he used to love and he just says, "Oh! That reminds me, if you buy car from me you can get cake and a cute stuffed animal!" (I shudder at the thought of that how could I think of such a thing?)

Anyways I don't know about Hunny-sempai's relationship with Haruhi so I'm just going to say he friends with her like Mori. But as a friend, he tries to sell her cars and eventually succeeds (though Haruhi doesn't drive it very often).

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: plan and simple yet polar opposites, Hikaru becomes a divorce counselor and Kaoru becomes a marriage counselor (I thought it would be suitable after all Haruhi rejected both but Kaoru took it better. Then again she only rejected Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to give Hikaru a fighting chance so...never mind). They live together in harmony despite some squabbles here and there. They are the ones that keep the club together because they call everyone so often (Haruhi is still borrowing a phone from them but they update her model every year).

As for their relationship with Haruhi, as the others, noting really happens and they are just very good friends. Once in a while they design clothes with their mother then they always pull Haruhi in on it which pictures will reveal that she still doesn't want to be a model. Beyond that, the twins are some of the most popular counselors in Japan so much so that they had to join their two buildings and form another company under the name Hitachiin.

Haruhi Fujioka: lives a somewhat peaceful life as a lawyer maybe with some other husband (though I do not know and have no intention of finding out). She is a pretty good lawyer, I try to recommend her to anyone who needs one, it's the least I can do (my clients would probably pay good money). Despite the constant disturbances in her life from Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Mori, she accomplishes her job and takes care of a family and has a pet (let's say she's good at balancing).

Haruhi goes to college after studying a while in America. She gets good grades across the board even with the rest of us there. Life goes mostly as she planned so nothing really special about that.

**(sorry about any bad grammar/spelling ect., I was lazy and didn't want to read over it my first odd jobs thing was going to make Hikaru president and Kaoru vice president of Japan but you know, I forgot and came up with an entirely new idea that suited them more. Hope you enjoyed!)**


	7. Quarrelsome Kaoru, Harrowing Hikaru!

"Are you sure you'll be okay masters?"

"We'll be fine, I've done it before without too much trouble," Hikaru said with a foreboding slightly sinister manner.

"I'll keep him in line, Airi, don't worry," Kaoru assured with a smile he turned back to his brother and shoved him out of the door. "Get going old man!" he shouted.

Airi sighed. "Today is going to be a rough one." She picked up their jackets and headed out to the car the give them to her masters.

The car ride to the school was filled with an awkward silence. The driver attempted to make small talk but it was cut and shredded by sharp retorts from Hikaru or Kaoru. "Have a good day," he called after them. He exhaled. "Today is going to be a rough one."

Kaoru and Hikaru headed to their first class a little early, so they sat together in the back. When Haruhi came in, they went to greet her and sit next to her.

"Kaoru, can I borrow a pencil?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine, just don't loose this one."

"I don't loose your pencils," Hikaru growled, his demeanor becoming morbid.

"Right, tell that to the last pencil you lost," Kaoru snorted.

"Relinquish thine utensil, Kaoru, for it is a requisite of this colloquium."

"Oh look at Mr. Fancy-Talk over here! Maybe I need to knock some sense into you thick skull or should I say cranium!"

By this point the twins were concerning Haruhi on a number of levels. First off, half of what they were saying and gradually yelling was in English and the other in Japanese. Another thing was that she couldn't tell if this was a real fight or a fake one, and if fake, why were they fighting? "Guys! Why are you fighting?"

"Fighting?" Hikaru paused. "We aren't fighting, I'm borrowing a pencil from my brother."

Kaoru cuffed Hikaru's ear. "Are you dumb? Don't lie to Haruhi! But anyway there's nothing wrong, we're just a little tired."

"Uh-huh, you still might want to calm down, class is starting."

Throughout the entire school day Hikaru and Kaoru broke out in random fights over nothing, Hikaru had a constant dark demeanor and Koaru always threatening to do something violent. She decided to go and ask the other members.

"Sempai," she asked a little out of breath from running straight from class to club. "Do you know if something happened between Hikaru and Kaoru during club anytime recently?"

"No, why are they fighting again?"

"Off and on yes, but they just seem to be a little grouchy."

The doors to the club opened without any petals from Hikaru and Kaoru as they entered, this was unusual. They both looked exhausted with bags under their eyes and an unsteady walk as they constantly bumped into things and each other. Hikaru accidentally bumped into Mori who turned and steadied him.

"Hikaru! Bump into someone again and I'll chop you!" Kaoru shouted from across the room "Especially one of our Sempais!"

"Why don't thou beist handy and endeavor to?"

"You wanna go?" Kaoru exclaimed getting up from his seat on the couch.

"I cannot fathom that thine feeble legs may carry thy this breadth!" Hikaru challenged.

Kaoru ran across the room then came at Hikaru with a flying kick. Hikaru stood like Kaoru would just go right through him. Mori intercepted Kaoru before his foot made contact with its mark, Kaoru fell away then was up in an instant. "Do I need to handle you too?" Kaoru chided.

"Kao-chan! You aren't usually this way! What's wrong?" Hunny exclaimed standing next to Mori.

"There is nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong indeed," Hikaru added. "We are just our normal selves."

Hunny and Mori weren't convinced, they tied up Hikaru and Kaoru and put them over on the couch so they couldn't hurt or scare anyone.

"Something is definitely wrong," Hunny commented. "Maybe they're hungry?"

"No, they ate a full lunch with the help of Haruhi," Tamaki replied. "She almost had to force-feed them because she was afraid they'd waste food by throwing it at each other."

"Then maybe they're fighting over something?" Haruhi suggested.

"No, this twins don't fight this way when they're angry," Kyoya replied. "That's why I've come to the conclusion that they are sleep-deprived. Do you remember how Hikaru acted during the ski trip last year? He didn't sleep at all so he lost all good judgment and became...well, how he is now. My assumption is that when Kaoru is tired he becomes aggressive."

"This is a less than great situation," Haruhi sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We keep them away from other guests, it's all we can do," Kyoya answered. "We don't have enough time to do anything else, the guests are here as we speak."

Everyone nodded and Mori was left on first guard for the twins, each serving 10 minutes except for Tamaki who had to do it for five or else his princesses would miss him. So each person's guests visited them while they were watching the two sleep-deprived teens. It was all going well except for the clients of the two who were wondering why they couldn't see them to which was replied: "they aren't feeling well today, but they'll be better tomorrow."

Kaoru was shouting threats the whole time and Hikaru was still speaking in his old proper language with some choice words that are not necessary, so, they had the reward of having tape over their mouths the rest of the time.

Skipping all the interesting information about the hoops the hosts had to jump through in order to silence their own and keep the guests away, Hikaru and Kaoru returned the next day as their normal (this being a relative term) selves. When questioned about what happened they laughed and told everyone about their all night marathon two days before, causing them to be just a little irrational. Overall everyone had a good laugh about it, though it made Haruhi just a little more concerned with what she had gotten herself into.


	8. The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club!

**This chapter might be just a little different so here we go. **

**Choosing one of the episodes all should know, this is what Mori was thinking...**

**The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club!**

I follow Mistukuni to the clubroom to behold...a room filled with swimming suits and once again Hikaru and Kaoru were bothering Haruhi about them. Sorting my way through the sea of clothing I find some of the oddest looking ones that I would think no one would ever wear. Like this one that consisted of a couple pieces of string and 2 shells. In my opinion, it was ugly (=_=). Oh! But there were ones made out of the finest silks and some just looked so cute (^_^)

Beyond that, we have all decided to go to the beach with the guests...Tamaki's way of fulfilling Haruhi's wish of going to the beach while preventing anyone else from seeing her in a swimming suit. When we arrive, the girls that follow Mitsukuni and I began discussing how good the weather feels. Mitsukuni then suggested that we do some aerobics to make everyone feel even better. So we begin with arm lifts. I felt kinda stupid doing it because I knew Haruhi was watching, but Mitsukuni knows when enough is enough so I just join right in, doing as he instructed. Once we got tired of that the girls separated.

"Takashi! What should we do now?" Mitsukuni asks me.

I shrug in reply.

"As hosts we should make the girls happy!" he declares. I watch as he ran over and attaches himself to one of his fans. The girls giggles with joy and starts running away, my cousin, the Judo and Karate champion in the family chasing after her in a cute childish way. Ah Mitsukuni. Such an oddly deep person yet so cute!

Both host and guest become tired of this very quickly so we went and begin to look for shellfish. Which reminds me of a joke...which kind of fish are the the worst to be around? The shellfish because they're selfish! Yeah I know pretty stupid (=.=). That's one reason I don't talk much too many out-of-character things to say. Wow I get distracted easily (o.o).

So Mitsukuni is now digging up bucketfuls of sea creatures while I'm just looking out to sea...watching for any storm clouds. Storm can come suddenly so you have to watch, it could ruin your day! And back on topic...I hear Haruhi coming over muttering to herself. I turned and watch her scream as the beach was filled with crabs, lobsters and other things. Now I'm not a beach expert but that's not normal, and they seem to be coming from one place...the other side of the rock. Curiosity got the better of me so I just had to see what as on the other side of the rock. I climb over easily...only to see Kyoya with his private police.

"Ah! Mori-sempai," Kyoya says. "Our family's private police team wants to apologize for the earlier slight done to Hunny-sempai, so I'm letting them do as they wish." I watched as the men steadily unloaded hundreds of pounds of ocean cuisine. Now Hunny and Haruhi are going to be thrilled with all this food! I don't mind some lemon-crab myself either.

I climb down from the rock and land next to Tamaki. Haruhi yells to Tamaki that tonight's dinner with be huge and Tamaki -thrilled to see his "daughter" sooo happy- starts going into a sparkling fantasy next to me. Not that it's a problem, but It does make him look a little...oh let's just say it, he looks like an idiot that's obsessed with covering himself with sparkles who just stumbled upon smelly strawberry flavored roll-on glitter (a.k.a- a little glitter child {O_o})

Haruhi's yelling is so loud that everybody comes to see what the commotion is about. Tamaki ignores everybody crowding around because he's used to it, and picks up a large crab to show Haruhi. "What do you think, Haruhi? Do you like giant crabs? (^0^)"

"I do!" she replies (^_^).

"Sooo cute!" Tamaki sighs. Unfortunately what wasn't so cute was the centipede on the giant crab. All of the girls -none of them being huge fans of centipedes- all screamed and ran away. Mitsukuni thought they were running for fun and Hikaru and Kaoru ran away laughing so hard I I think they almost fell over.

Tamaki hated being alone and what he hated worse was when beautiful girls ran away from him so he stands quietly crying to himself until Haruhi comes over and removes the creature then tosses it into the rocks. The twins tsked, tisked this and said that she could have been easier on it. Then she wis crowed by the admiring guests after which Kaoru and Hikaru slide out of the crowd. Later, a competition of which I hear very little about yet was dragged into by my cousin was posted: "The Find Haruhi's Weakness Game!" The twins can be really cool at times but these irritating little games that they make up then Mitsukuni drags me into...urgh (o_O)...I love my cousin I really do but he doesn't need to drag me into everything! Then again...almost all of the things he drags me into have been pretty fun oh except for that one time...never mind.

To begin the game, Hikaru and Kaoru take Haruhi and some of the guests into a cave that was supposedly haunted. I don't know much about what came out of that except that the girls were thoroughly scared and thrilled at the same time. Then Mitsukuni tried I knew his was a bad idea -trapping himself in a dark, enclosed space- because he absolutely cannot stand those situations. Then everyone has me point a harpoon at Haruhi to see if she is scared of pointy objects. It was a pun on their parts and again makes me feel pretty stupid.

After that trick and others, we decide that Haruhi would catch on eventually so we stop. Mitsukuni and I go back to Kyoya's house to study -a third year's work is never done (-.-)- and the rest stay at the beach.

When we arrive back at the house and we put on shirts Mistukuni put his hands on his head and sighed. "That was a great day at the beach don't you agree Takashi?"

"Mhhm."

"Well let's get studding."

"Mitsukuni, your man-stink is ruining the fresh smell of the house, take a shower before you study."

"What (^_^*)? I thought I smelled like cake and flowers when I sweat!"

I shrug. "I took a shower, I think you should too...for Haruhi." **(Note to readers: Mori has perfected the art of 15 second showers, Hunny...not so much)**

Hunny nods and goes and starts the shower.

-Later-

I am reaching math while Mitsukuni is still working on history because of the delay. Unfortunately my brain is dead after this morning with so much sun and exercise, so I am stuck on my last history question. Mistukuni sits up. "I think we should go back to the beach. I can't study at all and it's too quiet." YES! back to the beach! I nod my head and we both get changed back into our suits. Mistukuni's phone rings. I pick it up because Mituskuni is cleaning up his stuff, he likes to have everything neat and he's very nit-picky when something is dirty or out of place.

"Hello?"

"Mori-sempai." The caller was Kyoya. "It would be best if you came down to the beach as quickly as possible there's been a little trouble..." he proceeds to explain the situation to me...Haruhi was protecting some girls from two unknown men on the beach, one became violent and grabbed her by the shirt and threw her over the edge of the cliff.

"Mitsukuni! Hurry up! Haruhi's in trouble!" I yell back to him.

"Haru-chan's in trouble (O_O)? If anyone hurt her I'll lay 'em flat! Let's go!" We run out the door and as quickly as we can down to the beach. Off in the distance we can see the others hosts standing waiting for two smaller figures... Tamaki and Haruhi I guess. It was really quite a pretty and slightly romantic sight but no one else cared about that other than me. Mitsukuni I joined the group and waited for the two.

"Haru-chan!" Mistukuni yells.

"My lord!" Hikaru also calls.

"What about those guys?" Tamaki asks, ignoring the others.

"We had them leave their ID cards and courteously asked them to leave," Kyoya reports. "The girls already went back to the hotel. I have called for a doctor, so one should be here soon."

"I see," Tamaki replies gravely.

"I'm fine," Haurhi says as Tamaki let's her down.. "I don't need a doctor."

"Are you one of those? Like, You're actually a martial arts master like Hunny-sempai?" he took hold of her shoulders. "Why do you think one girl like you can take on guys!" Tamaki retorts his voice growing louder.

"It has nothing to do with being a guy or a girl! At that point in time I don't have time to think about that!"

"Think about it a little...idiot!" Tamaki exclaims in Haruhi's face. She replies with a steady voice yet I could detect anger behind it.

"Oh yeah?" Tamaki concludes, turning away. "Then do what ever you want." He walks past Kyoya and the twins without looking back. "I won't talk to you again until you've accepted that fact that you're wrong."

To me, what Tamaki's argument with Haruhi sounded like one between siblings but it would have gone something like: "Haruhi! Why do you have to go and beat up bad guys without me? You could have gotten hurt!"

"No! I found them first and I wanted to beat them up by myself. I'm a big girl!"

"Fine! I'll give you the silent treatment forever!"

Well, we all go inside for the night, following Tamaki's example. Sine there aren't really any servants to go and prepare the crabs, Mitsukuni and I did so. And there were so many, we wondered if we should even prepare them all. Kyoya suggested that we do so because girls get pretty upset when things this those happen. And the best way for a girl to relieve her upsets is by eating. We place the crabs on the table then Mistukuni asks me to go get Haruhi. Sure, yeah, whatever, I'm sure she can already smell the food and is heading this way. I turn and go look for her room.

Thankfully Kyoya marked all the rooms we are staying in ahead of time. His beach house is HUGE (O_O) and I'm certain I would have gotten lost. So I come up to Haruhi's room and knock on the door, "Dinner's ready," I tell her.

"Drat Dad! Why did you re-pack my suitcase...grr!" I hear her grumble. "I'll be there in a minute!" So I stand away from the door so that when it opened it would hit me in the face as it usually did. A moment later Haruhi opens the door in a cute pink sundress with a little bow on the front.

"Aw snap! You have clothes like that! I never would have guessed ({O-O} 3)!" was what I would have liked to say but all that came out was, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks. My dad re-packed my suitcase." I lead her down the hallway an dopened the door for her. In a flash she was surrounded and admired at all sides by the twins and Mitsukuni. Again she replies with, "My dad re-packed my suitcase."

A few minutes later we all sit at the table in the middle of an awkward silence as neither Tamaki nor Haruhi would start eating or talking. Finally Mitsukuni broke the tension..."Haru-chan! Let's eat! The crabs we got should be delicious,"Both of us held up a crab to show that we should start eating." So Haruhi dug in without complaint -this freaked out Tamaki a little as she broke the crab's legs and ate them without a problem. As I eat my amazing crab-one that I especially picked out for myself a huge juicy one (OH SO GOOD ^_^)!- I notice that Mistukuni has a concerned look on his face as Tamaki slams his napkin down and storm away form the table and Haruhi hardly notices. Tamaki asks Kyoya to show him to his room, the two leave. Then Haruhi begins to reflect on what she did. Hiakru and Kaoru ask her if what she's reflecting on is the actual problem. Which Mitsukuni joins in on, concluding with "You should say sorry to Tama-chan for making him worry, okay?" she apologizes then is corded by a tight group hug from the others. I don't give hugs, I squish people if I do, plus I was enjoying my crab too much to get some of the juice on her dress.

Suddenly, everyone stops. All I hear is,"My stomach feels bad..." so after a moments hesitation I pick her up and dash over to the nearest bathroom, this happened to be Kyoya's. I drop her off then proceed to get out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. I go back into the dinning hall with everybody else then we have a discussion over random topics.

An hour passes then Kyoya randomly shows up and Haruhi still isn't back which makes us a little concerned, but we all conclude that she's sick because of the crab and nerves so we need to give her a little time. However Hikaru and Kaoru weren't convinced so the stood and walked down the hall to where we dropped Haruhi off at. We opened the door the reveal Tamaki crouching next to Haruhi who was wearing a blindfold and had earplugs in telling her about what was going on. I didn't think it looked that bad. It look like a friend that was helping another friend get over their fear, but Hikaru and Kaoru of course had to make it seem bad.

We all turn in for the night after the twins tease and pester Tamaki about everything.

The next morning we wen to the beach again early in the morning then later load everything up in the car, Mitsukuni is little in a bad mood because of all the events that happened and because he had to leave the beach. I was just still a little groggy because I got up later than I am used to (I heard that if you get more sleep than usual it can make you even more tired). At the beach the twins tried to build a sand castle but it failed and Mitsukuni tried one and it also failed so he splashed water on it. Then I fell asleep on the beach -the sand was so warm and soft!- and everyone covered me with sand so I couldn't move and when I got out I had sand in my trunks and I still have sand in my pants so whatever this all adds up to...I'm tired is the summary (T-T). I'm going home, taking a bath, then going to bed...then again I still have to go to Kendo...and feed Pyo and the tanuki...also it'll be about lunch time when we get back...looks like the nap's out...and the bath. Oh never mind.

**Wow this story is long! I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for reading thus far!**


	9. Mori's Shorts!

**I had so much fun and soooo many ideas after that last Mori story that my sister and I came up with some short-short stories to compile into one chapter. Mori's shorts.**

Intro: Mori is a character no one knows too much about. So these are a couple of things I think Mori would when no one is watching...

~MORI-MAN!~

It's the sunny afternoon the first day of summer break. No one is in the house and Mori is left by himself. Satoshi is at Kendo, mom and dad are at a meeting, and the Haninozuka's are in no need of service today. Mori can do as he pleases. He checks the schedule-as planned. Windows and doors closed. Check. Now the wear. Check. The television. Check. Snacks. Triple check. "It's go time!" he shouts. Mori flings open the door and bolts around the house with his arms stretched out behind his back. "DANANANANANANANA... MORI-MAN! All day uninterrupted Batman marathon... sweet!" He stands and puts in season one then jumps on the couch, but only for a moment as the theme comes on. Leaps off of the couch and does his run around the house "DNANANANANANANA...MORI-MAN!" Then door is randomly opened just as he jumps over the couch and lands on the table in the center of the room to reveal...Hunny. Mori freezes on the table. Hunny stands in the doorway a little shocked and slightly embarrassed to see Mori in an all black outfit with a batman sign on the chest, wearing black underwear over tights running around the house. "Ahem," Mori began getting off the table. " What are you doing here, Mitsukuni?"

"Uh, my parents are gone today so I thought I could come over and hang out with you, but it seems you're busy..."

"No! It's okay you can stay! You can be Robin!" Mori blurted.

Hunny looked sideways at his cousin then smiled. "Okay. Sounds fun!"

~Sherlock Holmes~

Mori had recently gotten into the British series called Sherlock Holmes and he found it really interesting. So he decided to act like Holmes and try and solve a case...but he needed a Watson. So he got dressed and ran over to Hunny's house. He knocked on the door. A maid answered then let him in. he bolted up to Hunny's room and opened the door. "Hunny be my Watson!" he exclaimed. Hunny was sleeping in so he sleepily sat up.

"Huh? Why are you waking me?"

Mori knelt next to Hunny's bedside, not scared of the dark beast that was his cousin. "Mistukuni, won't you be my Watson?"

"W-Watson?" said the discombobulated Hunny, still a little grumpy. "Who? What? Why?"

A few minutes later Hunny was filled in, had gotten dressed, and was outside with Mori. "So what mystery are we going to solve?" Mori shrugged. "Well you wanted to solve something! There must be something!" Both of their stomach's growled. "I know, let's solve the case of the perfect breakfast!" they both headed inside and looked around.

"By method of deduction I deduce that groceries are carried through this worn path frequently."

"I concur!" Hunny said in his cute voice.

"Then everything is sorted and put into these cupboards, grain here, wheat here, flour here, ect."

"True, true!"

"And in this ice box is where cold foods such as milk, juice, and...cake."

"Cakey! Cakey! Cakey!"

The two pulled out their breakfast options and sat down. "Case solved!" they toasted their milk and juice and dug in to their breakfast.

~Mori on Meds.~

Mori had just had his wisdom teeth removed and was under anesthesia during the process so his mind was still a little foggy. So he wen t home-still a little out of it- and was told by his mother to remember to feed his pets. So he went to his room to feed his pets. He feed the raccoon his food but was all out of chicken food. So he pondered, "What do chickens eat?" then a light bulb flickered. "I know, they eat eggs!" so he we went back to the kitchen and fried an egg for Pyo. He placed the egg in front of the chicken and grinned. "There you go Pyo, eat up." The chicken stared at him as if he was crazy then pecked at the food. Mori, being wiped out from the events of the day, retired to his bed early.

The next day Mori woke up with a clear mind and no idea about what happened yesterday. Then he heard his brother call, "Hey Mori! Pyo-chan looks a little sick. It must have been that egg you fed her yesterday." _Egg? _Mori wondered. Then he remembered. The quickly scooped the sick hen up and took her down to the vet to make sure she was okay.

~Mori's Betrothed~ **(This on involves on of the hosts) **(Inspired by Liberty's Kids ep. 16)

Mori and Hunny had decided to go out into the commoner's open air supermarket just to have a look around. They were walking past a stand when a man stole a box of candy. "Hey!" Hunny exclaimed put that back!" the man jumped then gave the box to Mori.

"Theif! Theif! This man's stealing!" the police ran over and made Mori drop the box.

"Come on! You're coming with us!"

"But he didn't do anything! It was that man!" Hunny exclaimed. They continued to take Mori away and Hunny panicked. He ran through the crowds looking for help then he saw her..."Haru-chan!"

Haruhi had read that the open air market was having great deals today so she had decided to come and see what they had. She was just about to make a purchase when she heard her name called. She turned to almost be tackled by Hunny.

"Hunny-sempai? Are the others here with you?"

"No! But the police are taking Mori to jail because they thought he stole something!but he didn't and Haru-chan you have to help him!" Hunny panted starting to cry. She nodded that she'd help.

Haruhi swerved through the crowds after her sempai then they ran up to the police. "Wait!" she yelled.

The police stopped. "What?" one said.

"You can't take him," Haruhi blurted.

"Why not? He's a thief!"

"He's..."

"He's her fiance!" Hunny yelled.

"What?" Haruhi growled.

"You're a girl?" Haruhi nodded noticing that she was in a t-shirt and shorts that looked an awful lot like a guy's.

"Are you sure?"

"Does she need to prove it?" Hunny asked.

"No," both officers answered quickly.

"I was just going to say you can look at her ID."

"Anyway if he's your fiance, why is he stealing?"

"He wasn't, he was taking it from a man that was," Hunny argued.

"Who are you and why are you talking?" the police asked. Hunny hid behind Haruhi.

"Please," Haruhi said putting on a poor girl act. "I know my fiance would never steal. Please let him go!"

"A girl such as yourself wouldn't seem to marry a dark rich-looking person like him now would you?"

"He's really quite charming and humble actually, and he follows every rule to the letter by himself! And after we are to be married I could keep him in line even more! Only a few more months until he'll be as straight as a pole and able to support a whole family on it!"

"Is this true?" the other officer asked Mori. Mori nodded.

"So please sir! Don't take him away from me not after all we've gone through together! Please! "

The officers thought for a moment then released Mori. "Go then, don't let me catch you again."

"Don't let us impede on true love!" the other officer agreed. Mori, Hunny and Haruhi walked away. As the officer sighed, "Young love!"

"Nice acting!" Hunny said once out of ear-shot.

"I didn't know what else to do! You kept poking and prodding me to do something!" Haruhi grumbled. "Now I'm going to go back to shopping. This never happened." Haruhi walked away and Hunny and Mori looked at each other and shrugged.

~Working with Sparkles~ **(Involves another Host) **(Inspired by Victorious ep. 19)

For some odd reason Tamaki was forced to spend a day learning work ethic form Mori, and that day Mori had to work on a car for one of Misuzu's guests (yes, the hosts are staying up there again for no reason at all except to follow Haruhi). So Mori, having some previous experience working with cars, started digging in and fixing it while Tamaki stood off to the side in his fancy white shirt. "I would help Mori-sempai," Tamaki explained. "But this is a really nice white shirt and I really don't want to mess it up." Mori didn't reply and for a long time Mori worked on the car and Tamaki stood and watched in silence.

"Screwdriver," Mori muttered after a while. He backed out from under the hood, smacking his head on the way out and only made a grunting sound. He reached in the tool box and pulled out one. A moment later he said flashlight and the same thing happened.

"You know Mori-sempai, I could pass you the tools," Tamaki offered. Mori nodded.

"Wrench," Mori asked.

"Wrench. Now which one is that again?" he pulled out a screwdriver. "Is this it?"

"No."

He pulled out an Allen wrench. "Is this it?"

"No." after going through all of the tools he found the wrench and Mori continued working.

"Pliers." Tamaki sorted through all of the tools and re-found the pliers. "Hold this." Mori gave Tamaki a heavy greasy item that he almost dropped.

"What is this thing?" Tamaki panted. He looked at his shirt. "Ack! This'll ruin my shirt! Can't I put it on the ground!" Mori didn't reply. "I'll put it on the bench and take off the shirt so it won't get any worse!" Tamaki did so and quickly found himself covered with grease and oil.

After half an hour Haruhi came along with some lemonade. "Misuzu told me that you guys were out here working and to give you some lemonade."

"Haruhi! I would hug you for it but I'm afraid I'd get Misuzu's cute apron dirty."

"I don't need a hug. But you are all dirty, here let me spray you off." Haruhi turned picked up the hose.

"Thanks Haru- ungh!" the powerful spray of a window-cleaning hose hit him in the stomach and knocked him flat over, making him land in a puddle of oil. Tamaki curled in a ball on the ground.

"Oh! Sempai roll over you have some oil on your back," Haruhi proceeded to spray his back with the cold, high-pressured water. At this point the twins came out and saw Haruhi spray him with the window-washing hose and started laughing so hard they too fell and covered themselves with oil. "Oh you guys have been playing in the oil too? Here let's spray you off..." she pointed the hose and sprayed at the two who stood and bolted back to their room.

Mori watched the whole scene while sipping his lemonade then once Haruhi was done he helped Tamaki up. The host king had a nice bruise on his stomach for which Haruhi got him some ice. The car was fixed after more time than it should have taken and all was well (except Tamaki's nice shirt).

**(He,he these are slowly getting longer :3)**

~Hunny's Play~

Hunny -another odd character who is unpredictable- has an odd habit of doing ocmmunity projects with commoner's children. This week, he was putting on a play with the fourth graders and the play happened to be "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Hunny was Happy the Dwarf and had several very notable lines, however Hunny came down with a horrible cold and lost his voice. With no other substitute the night before the play (it was planned by elementary schoolers, they don't plan for understudies), Hunny drafted Mori to be his understudy. "Mori you have to do it! sneezes I can't play Sneezy! Hisoka-chan is playing him. Please Mori! I'll be back stage supporting you." Mori finally consented and took the costume.

Later that evening Mori got into his way-too-small costume feeling not only embarrassed but also a little annoyed at the fact that Mistukuni wouldn't even remind the children directors to have understudies. He was 2½ times bigger than the rest of the cast and he didn't know a single line. He wen tout on stage with the rest and looked around at the crowd. To his utter and complete horror he saw the entire host club siting in the front. He line came. He went up to the mike with some prodding and stood there in shock, the entire crowed really confused to see this obvious high school student pretending to be an elementary student. Mori looked over at Hunny behind the curtain.

"Just laugh hysterically then step away!" Hunny coached. So Mori did so, he laughed like he was being paid for it in front of everyone the stepped back as quickly as possible. This was how the play went, whenever it was Mori's line he laughed then stepped back.

At the end the hosts (who Hunny had invited before he was sick) came around and quizzed Mori and Hunny about what happened. After explanations the group had a good laugh about it (except Mori who was sick of laughing) and they all went home and the scene was never brought up again.


	10. More About the Past!

It was yet another bright a beautiful day at Ouran Academy and the hosts were putting on their usual flair for the charming rich girls they served, even in the classrooms. But little did they know that today they would be serving a not-so-charming rich girl. Her weary bones creaked up the stairs, carrying an old backpack that was falling apart over her shoulder. She went to her first class where the first years always went. She walked in and sat at the back of the class in her "usual" spot. Little did she know, her "usual" spot was Haruhi's real one.

Haruhi came walking in ready to sit down in between the twins who were already there only to find... an old, wrinkled, gray-hair woman sitting in her chair. She looked first at Hikaru, then Kaoru. Both shrugged. So Haruhi tapped the lady's shoulder. "Excuse me, miss? You're in my seat."

The woman turned around in her old plaid green and blue button-up dress. "Kenzo-kun! I didn't take your seat! Don't play with me like that!"

Haruhi started. "M-my name isn't..."

"Oh, don't try that on me you little trickster!"

"Ma'am, are you sure you should be here?" the twins asked. "You're um, pretty old for high school."

"A lot of people tell me that, thank you very much. And I don't believe I know you, you must be new here at Ouran High School, what's your name?" She thought both voices came from Kaoru.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, my brother, on the other side of you, he's Hitachiin Hikaru." The lady turned and looked at Hikaru. She looked at both.

"My! You sure do look similar! Hitachiin you said? I don't think they are rich enough to go here."

"Boo!" the twins grumbled.

Why are you wearing those uniforms? You should be wearing gray. And why are all the people in incorrect uniforms? Kenzo-kun is this one of your schemes?"

"Um..." Haruhi said as apparently the lady meant her.

"Oh, just admit it!" the lady shouted. The whole class turned.

"Haruhi-kun? Who's that?" asked one girl. Haruhi shrugged, speechless.

"Hmm, maybe this is the wrong class? Okay Kenzo-kun where is my first class and don't try to be funny about it."

"Uh..."

"Fine, I'll just find Shizue, she'll tell me straight up!"

"Shizue...?"

"...Suou?" the twins asked.

"No, Suou the second year is who she likes. Are you really that new?"

"That or you're just really old," the two whispered to each other. The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. Class began but Haruhi still didn't have a seat. So she grabbed a table and chair from the back, a little irritated at being kicked out of her seat.

The woman followed the three to each class, acting like a student. Giving more hints into their grandparents lives (or at least everyone's except Haruhi and the twins). Then Hikaru came up with a question at lunch as they sat down to eat and the woman followed them there.

"Do you know any Fujioka's?"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi hissed sharply. "My family's never gone to Ouran Academy except for me!"

"Fujioka? Hm, I know a Forjioka Kenta, but..."

"Haruhi, what's your grandfather's name?" Hikaru whispered.

"Which one?"

"Your mother's father."

"Nakamura Yuudai, why?"

"Yuudai?" the woman said turning and looking at Haruhi. "I know him! He doesn't go to Ouran. He goes to...some public school, but I know him because he works at the commoner's supermarket. Shizue drags me there everyday because she wants to buy her manga. Then when I get home Riku takes me there again."

"Riku..." Haruhi waited.

"Suou, geez you guys need to pay attention more."

"Why?"

"Because he loves the commoners supermarket! He collects wrappers and stickers and things. Yuudai is one his best friends."

The three hosts looked at each other. "Are you going to a club today?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"I was planning on going to the Gentleman's Club, yes."

"What's that?" Haruhi asked.

"It's a club where young men entertain young ladies. It's in the third music room because they always have music playing in the background."

"We'll go with you!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced.

"What? What's wrong with you? Did you hear me say that it was for ladies? Of course you already work there don't you Kenzo-kun?"

"Sure..."

"What we mean to say, is that we also work in the Host...I mean Gentleman's Club," Kaoru said. "so we'd be delighted to escort you."

"Oh, well then that's fine. I'll meet you in front of the history room. The woman finished her lunch with the other three then all went to their next class.

-Later that Day-

The door to music room 3 opened and rose petals fluttered out to reveal the hosts in cosplay once again. Hikaru and Kaoru took the woman by each hand and led her in. Her eyes opened wide. "I don't remember any of this." Then she looked at the other hosts. "Riku! I didn't know you were participating in this!" she exclaimed standing in front of Tamaki looking squarely at him. "What would Shizue say?"

"Shizue? Riku? What?" Tamaki asked looking at the brothers. They shrugged back. "Ma'am what is your name?"

"Riku you don't remember me? I'm Isozaki Mami, your friend from third grade."

"I'm sorry..." the twins went over and grabbed Tamaki.

"Shh, just ask her questions, she came into our class first hour and seems to think she is a student here," Hikaru told him.

"As far as we know, you are your grandfather and Haruhi is some sort of trickster named Kenzo. We're trying to figure out who she thinks everyone is and learn some things about the school," Kaoru continued.

"So, we just play along?" Tamaki pondered.

"Yes! She thinks she's in the Gentleman's Club..."

"A club almost exactly like ours except I doubt it cosplayed. Just play along."

"Mmh." Tamaki nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you my dear!" Tamaki said going into acting mode. "You've grown up so much!"

Mami ignored him and began talking to Kyoya. "Ootori? Ootori Saburo? Wow you haven't changed a bit! How is your family's business?"

"Expanding greatly thank you Ms. Mami," he replied casually.

"Charming as usual. I know it's hard being the third son, but you do an amazing job at school! If Yoko didn't have your eye then I would want to have it!" Kyoya was a little startled at this comment but he smiled anyway.

The woman then walked over and hugged Hunny tightly. "Haninozuka Reika! It's good to see you back for another year of school! Wow! I never noticed that you smelled of sugar and cakes. But why are you here? I thought a girl such as yourself wouldn't want to come to a club like this! Oh! And you're hair is short! Hmm I never thought you would cut it this short. It looks good with your blond hair, but it should be longer." She released her grip and the the third year sucked in a breath of air.

"She smells like old soap and she called me a girl" Hunny gasped running back to Mori.

"A Morinozuka? At an expensive school like Ouran? I thought you only served the Haninozukas, never went to school with them. I must have missed something. Good to see you here anyway. What is your name?"

"Takashi!" Hunny said from behind Mori.

"Morinozuka Takashi, very manly. It suits you well. Now where are the other guests?"

"Here!" cried the girls rushing in and over to their select hosts. The group separated and did their usual routine. Mami went over to Haruhi. The girls that usually go to her were surprised to see an old woman coming to see her but they didn't mind sharing.

Everything went well until Hikaru and Kaoru's fans started shrieking with enthusiasm at their 'brotherly love'. Mami went over to see and she saw Hikaru hugging Kaoru close and Kaoru blushing profusely. "Don't worry, Kaoru! We'll always be together!"

Highly disturbed by this, Mami took her bag and smacked each of the twins in turn.

"OW!" they cried.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! That is disgusting! What are you thinking?" she took a yard stick out of her bag and hit the two on their heads repeatedly while yelling at them. The girls were near tears at seeing the hosts being punished for what they found so entertaining. Tamaki heard the commotion and tried to interfere.

"That's just like you Riku! Allowing disgusting things in this club! What would Shizue say?" she hit him with the stick, then she turned back to the twins. "What about you two? I can't even believe I was friends with you!" she chased them around the room then suddenly turned on Haruhi. "Kenzo-kun? You joined a club that has this? You should be punished too!" So after giving all four a good beating three nurses, two young men and a woman, came to their rescue.

"Miss Isozaki! Please calm down and quit hurting these children!" called one of the men. The other pushed a wheelchair forward. The woman went up to Mami and took her arm.

"It's okay Miss Isozaki, it's time to go home. I'm sure Mr. Snuggles misses you."

"You're right!" the older woman said.

"Sit in the chair and we'll get you home to see Mr. Snuggles," the male nurse coaxed. "You must be tired." The two men wheeled her out of the room, leaving only the woman.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said bowing deeply. "Miss Isozaki has a sharp mind and a strong body, but she has some memory problems and her seeing isn't as good as it used to be."

"That seems a little contradictory," Haruhi commented standing up and dusting herself off.

"Yes, but it's true. Anyway, she disappeared from the Home for the elderly a couple of hours ago with her old schoolbag so we tracked her here to Ouran Academy, she used to go here from first grade on. She thought she was going to school."

"Which is why she followed us all day," the twins said looking at each other.

"If you have any other problems or difficulties call our manager. Again I am so sorry about this." The woman bowed again.

"It's okay, crazy thing like this happen here a lot," Haruhi assured her.

"I have to go get Miss Isozaki back to her room and comfortable. Thanks for taking care of her! I hope she didn't cause too much trouble," the woman walked quickly out of the room.

The hosts shrugged then went back to their usual places.

Later that afternoon, the group discussed what Mami was talking about.

"I though I established the Host Club?"

"You did but your grandfather established the Gentleman's Club," Kyoya said looking this up on his laptop. "It was later abolished after the group of entertainers graduated, but it seems you brought it back."

"Wait, my grandfather's name wasn't Riku, but I don't remember what it was," Tamaki said.

"Well she did get her facts mixed up there, there's no one by the name of Riku Suou in here...actually here is one," Kyoya pulled up a picture on the computer. "There are two Suous in here but I can't make out the others name. It looks like it's been blocked out. Oh well."

The next day, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hiakru and Kaoru were all sore and had bruises all over their arms and backs. They all felt wonderfully sore. But they were all glad to know a little more history about their families and also to see Mami back to her room at the Home. They also sometimes visited her and talked about the past, learning even more about their grandparents and others.


	11. Birthday Special?

**So today (June 9) is they day that Bisco Hatori made the twins birthday! So I thought I'd do a little story (or short stories whichever comes first) just to celebrate. I was randomly looking through the books and I saw their birthday, I didn't specifically look it up but I looked up the rest after I saw theirs so, yeah. There was something else I was going to say…oh yeah! I did some calculations and I think today Hikaru and Kaoru would be around the age of 23. Anyway so in case you're wondering, the rest of their birthdays are as follows:**

**Hunny's b-day: February 29 (so he only has a birthday every 4 years which makes him even more special)**

**Haruhi's b-day: February 4**

**Kyoya's b-day: November 22**

**Tamaki's b-day: April 8**

**Mori's b-day: May 5 (apparently this is children's day in Japan? I'm not sure, I only know that it's Mexico's Independence Day)**

**So on with the story…**

~An Earring for the Twins~

Hikaru and I had decided that when we turned 9 at 9:00 we would get our ears pierced, we had made a pact on this. On so on June 9th we called a professional and she came over. Mother and Father weren't home but we knew they wouldn't mind. Hikaru was supposed to go first, but for some reason, just before, he started crying. I stared at him. "Hikaru! You're not a crier! What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

I looked at the woman who smiled, "Take your time," she reassured.

So I led Hikaru back into our room and pushed him onto the bed. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him. "You chickened out? After we made a pact?"

"It's gonna hurt," he sobbed.

"Okay, fine, do you want me to go first?" I asked. He nodded. I took him by the hand and led him back out. "We've had a change of plans, I'm going first," I told the woman. She nodded and I sat down, so excited I could barely contain myself. She put something behind my ear and quickly pierced each. It felt funny but it didn't hurt. She put a diamond stud in each ear then told me how to take care of it.

"Okay, you're done," she told me.

"Your turn Hikaru!" I said.

"Did it hurt?"

"Nope." I put my arm on his shoulder. "Come on, it'll only take a second."

Hikaru slowly walked over and sat in the chair. "Are you sure you want to get your ear pierced?" she asked. "You never have to." Hikaru nodded and she proceeded to do the some that she had done to me. After everything was finished Hikaru's eyes widened as he felt the diamond in his ear.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Can I wear them every day?"

"Yep for a few weeks," I told him.

Then Hikaru wanted to wear earrings 24/7…it was like he was obsessed. On the first day of high school he asked me if he could wear them to school. I told him no, "But I'm sure Tamaki-sempai will let you wear them in club. Just don't loose them." Turns out he doesn't like wearing them in club, so now he just wears them during cosplay and at home. He still thinks they are so cool and when I ask him about crying before they were pierced he says, "What are you talking about? I didn't cry, you are the one that cried." Good ol' Hikaru.

~Lost in a Sea of Shelves~

Kaoru and I have only been to the store once before we met Haruhi. It was when we were 5 years old and all of the servants and maids decided to go home because it was a holiday. Mom and Dad weren't there, and it was just Kaoru and I. We were in our fort spying on them and we over heard them talking about taking a day off. "After all, the little masters take care of themselves. We just need to give them lunch and dinner and they can do the rest."

"Are you insane? The reason the masters ask for nannies is because the two will destroy the house!" Gina, the head servant of the house, replied. "That and because they need to be taught good virtue. But we all know how well that works."

"Well we don't really care," said one of the man-servants. "We're taking a break. Come on." Everyone left, Gina was still working.

I looked at Kaoru and shrugged. "We can take care of ourselves can't we Kaoru?"

"Yep! Let's go make some lunch!" we ran down the stairs to be intercepted by Gina.

"Oh, little masters! It appears I'll be the only one looking after you." She looked around. "Do you guys want to go to the market with me?"

Kaoru and I looked at each other once again. "We were going to make lunch. We don't want to go to the store."

"Too bad, you're coming with me." After a couple minutes of wrestling, she forced us into the car. The nerve, forcing her masters to go somewhere they didn't want to go. I think that could count as kidnapping. But she drove us to the store against our will. She let us out then grabbed a cart. "Do you want to ride in the cart?" we nodded. We rolled into the store and as soon as we went in we were amazed. Everything was massed produced, everything was so colorful, everything was so…BIG. The first stop we made Kaoru and I got out of the metal basket and wandered off. This place was HUGE. Escalators, stores, restaurants... this was no ordinary market.

"Look!" Kaoru shouted over the noise of the people. "What's that?"

"CANDY!" I shouted we both ran over to the escalator and rode up. We looked at each other. "COOL!" we went down the down escalator. Then up the down. Then down the up.

We finally went over to the candy store. They were making taffy, of course we didn't know it then, but the man saw us watching it being stretched and pulled and folded so he gave us some. We popped it in our mouths. "OOH!" we sighed. It was a little warm and it melted in our mouths. It was amazing. As we chewed the candy we looked around and saw a book store. We shrugged and headed over.

It had thousands of books, romances, novels, manga, even American, German, and French ones. We looked through the books but soon became very bored so we moved on to the clothing store.

Our eyes widened as we entered. "Is this what the adults call…mass production?" we wondered. We walked around and found some things we liked, and again, soon became bored of this.

The entire afternoon we wandered around the mall going up levels and down levels as we saw fit, hearing the crowds, smelling the food, experiencing the atmosphere of shopping.

"You know Kaoru," I said.

"We could live here," he finished, having the same thought.

"We'll stay here forever…" we sighed.

_Attention all shoppers, we are looking for 2 missing boys by the names Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, if you find them please bring them up to the customer service counter. Hikaru and Kaoru are 5 years old and are identical twins. One is wearing blue ripped jeans, and red short sleeve hoodie on top of a purple headphones shirt. The other is wearing blue white-wash jeans, a green sleeveless hoodie on top of a plain blue shirt. If you find them their guardian, Gina, is looking for them._

So that was the end of our adventure. The ice cream shop manager on the roof, where we were getting ice cream, called the counter and Gina found us just as we finished our ice cream. She said she was worried sick. I'd be too if I lost Kaoru and I, Mom and Dad wouldn't be very happy at all. I've never seen them angry but I've heard that when they are you'd be lucky not to get eaten. But Gina drug us home, and we cried on the way telling her things that we really didn't mean just to say, "Thanks for taking us we had a great time, but we should have stayed longer." And we are still enthralled when we get to go to the mall or to the store (but we wouldn't tell anyone else that, except our friends).

**There you have it, 2 not-so-funny stories for Hikaru and Karou's alleged birthday, if I think of some better ones I might add them but I don't count on it. Thanks for reading again! **


End file.
